


Two Different Lives

by Roxasolina_Lombardi



Series: Roxie's Secret Stash of Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Just pure gayness around, M/M, Nerd!Dedede, Punk!Falco, Story Time with Tumblr, highschool!au, human!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasolina_Lombardi/pseuds/Roxasolina_Lombardi
Summary: Now, you would expect one of those normal pairings Smash would have, right? Well, you're wrong.In which Falco managed to stab a LOZ character with a screwdriver and Dedede is honestly shook.





	Two Different Lives

**Author's Note:**

> earlgreytea68  
> imagine ur otp
> 
> (Is is weird that I imagine human!Dedede looking like szin!Hamilton but with cerulean hair?)

_**Two Different Lives** _

* * *

Dedede Kingston is a good child.

He’s also quite average, being in two or three Honors classes, getting good grades, having a circle of friends, being in several clubs and extra-curricular activities, the like. He is also a nerd for all things nerdy; if you need help on math homework or tips on how to defeat that annoying boss on your Playstation 3 or Nintendo Wii, you can go to him. He’s also in the Smash Brothers Club, people from different backgrounds and races coming over to participate in small gaming matches with other people.

In fact, that’s where he met _him_.

“… Dude, he’s bad, a delinquent, and gets detention _every_ day,” one of his friends, Meta, says when Dedede had explained his situation. “I mean, I get detention sometimes, but there’s going to be that one guy that has a school record equal that of an _all-time justice offender_.”

It was lunchtime, and Dedede and Meta sat in their usual spot near the back of the cafeteria. Due to end-of-course testing, some of their friends are in class taking it.

However, Dedede didn’t mind; that just meant that he can watch the delinquent start something without other people catching him.

“… What’s that guy’s name again?” Meta muttered, blowing a stray stand of navy blue hair out of his face. “Started with a ‘F’.” He pauses. “Ferdinand? Mmm… Freddy?”

“It’s _Falco_ , ya jerk,” Dedede stated, Meta snorting when he sees Dedede still stare at Falco from afar. “Besides, how the hell do ya not know him? He’s in the Smash Club with us!”

“Well, Mr. I-Like-Delinquents,” Meta mocks, Dedede turning his head to face him. “I don’t keep an eye on people like him. He won’t get far in life, you know.”

“And I hear Fox, his non-delinquent friend, say that he wants to be part of the Air Force someday.”

Meta gives Dedede a look and the latter stares back. “… _Air Force_? **_Him_**?”

“Yeah, Air Force.” Dedede turns back, seeing a taller boy jab a finger at Falco. “I mean, I could see him being in the air defending the country and all that.” There was some yelling coming from the two but it didn’t seem to look like it’ll escalate to a fight. Not only that, but lunch was almost over, and Dedede had to go down to the Vice Principal’s office for a favor.

“… Hey, aren’t you on Stage Crew?” Meta says, getting up to strap his book bag over his shoulder. “Don’t you have to test out the sound and lights at the auditorium?”

“Huh?” Dedede had said, his attention on Falco for a minute. Meta could only shake his head in disappointment.

“Stage Crew? Don’t you have to test the whole lighting system and sound system tomorrow for something?” Meta repeated, and Dedede nods. “Well, do it now so that you can go there first thing in the morning tomorrow.”

And the bell rings, and Dedede bids farewell to Meta, who goes the other way. Before he heads to class, he steals a glance at Falco, who was stiff with tension that’s about to explode if someone touched him. The taller boy was laughing and Dedede could only catch a glimpse of pure-unadulterated hatred on Falco’s face.

 _Well, that’s not my problem_ , Dedede thought as he sped walked towards his next class.  
He’s in love, like all teenagers at the time, but his love is for a trouble-maker, and God knows if said trouble-maker would be okay with a nerd following him around like a puppy.

* * *

“Oh, I’m going to have another person come over here, if that’s okay.”

“No! It’s fine,” Dedede says, smiling as the Vice Principal gets up and walks out of the small office.

Since his current class has a substitute, Dedede finished up his work and immediately went to the office in hopes that his classes could be excused for the lighting and sound system check the day after. She said it’s okay, and Dedede felt relieved hearing that. In fact, a smile started to form on his face-

“’Sup, nerd.”

Dedede never twirled around his seat so fast, his eyes going straight to the newcomer at the doorway.

 _Falco_.

“… H-Hullo,” Dedede stutters, the purple-haired boy forming a scowl as he takes a seat next to him. “… Dedede,” he says, holding out his hand. Falco just glares at him, his scowl still plastered on his face. “Um… uh… anyway-”

“What are you here for.”

It didn’t even come out as a question, and Dedede wanted to shrink further in. He knew that Falco’s vibe was… dangerous, but it’s getting really hard to talk to him. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s my crush or some shit, Dedede thought as the glare and scowl never lifted from the trouble-maker’s face. “…Um, I was a-asking if I-I could…”

“Don’t stutter!” Falco says harshly, Dedede flinching at the voice. “… Does it look like I’m going to hurt you?” He nods quickly, much to his chagrin. “Good. Continue.”

 _How, when you could stab me any minute?!_ “… If I-I could s-skip c-c-classes tomorrow…” Dedede still couldn’t stop his stutter. Just being around Falco made the whole world turn a little colder. He emits a vibe that screamed dangerous, for fuck‘s sake!  
But, bless his soul, he still loves him. Goddammit.

“For what?” the delinquent asks, a hint of curiosity in his voice. His glare is still there but the scowl had left. Dedede didn’t know what to make of it. “Come on,” Falco says hastily. “Out with it!”

“A-A lighting a-and sound s-system c-c-check,” Dedede stammered. “F-F-For Stage C-Crew!”

“… Stage Crew?”

Dedede doesn’t know how to deal with this. Yes, that’s his crush next to him, but this is Falco, a leader of a gang member in school. He avoided them like the plague, and being next to one literally skyrocketed his anxiety. “Y-Yeah!” he says loudly. “W-What about you?” He should know, he should know-

“I stabbed a guy named Ganondorf in the knee with a screwdriver.”

 _Beat_.

“… How on _earth_ do ya do that?!” Dedede cried out, throwing whatever anxiety and fright he had a second ago out the window. He wanted to know what happened why who would even-

“He was getting annoying with his big talk,” Falco explained nonchalantly, “so I asked Ike for my secret weapon, and it happened to be a screwdriver. Ganon just laughed over there, along with Bowser, Wario, Wolf-his posse-and I just went up to him and stabbed him.” Dedede’s eyes widened. “Hell, I don’t think there wasn’t anything more pathetic than Ganon’s girly scream.”

The Vice Principal came back in, and throws a glance at Falco. “Oh, you’re here. _Again_. What did you do this time?” she says with a sigh as she starts to type on the computer.  
As Falco explained his reason why he’s here, Dedede sat in his chair, staring at Falco. Honestly, if someone was doing big talk, then it would’ve been understandable if someone came to them and stabbed them since everything they say is false, but that justified why they did it. Dedede couldn’t care any less; his crush is here, and he’s perfectly okay with Falco doing the shit he does.

“You should be like Dedede over here,” she continued, Dedede’s head perking up at the mention of his name. “He doesn’t get in trouble and comes to school every day; an example of a hard-working student who cares about his future.”

“And does it look like I care?”

“Well, you should.” The principal then sneered. “I heard from one of your friends that you want to join the Air Force someday.” If Falco was bothered, he didn’t show it. “You do realize that you need to obey your superiors.”

“I know,” he says like it’s a fact he already knows.

If he knows, then why does he not do it here, Dedede thought as the principal glances at him.

“Anyway, I’ll just call your mother, considered whether to expel you or not, and decided on punishment if expelling isn’t going to work,” she continues as if Falco was listening. “And… I forgot something in the main office.” She then sighs and gets up and, again, walks to the door. “I’ll be right back.” And she closes the door behind her.

It was silent in the room, Dedede wanting to disappear completely. Now, he knew from Kirby and Mario that Falco was referred for explusion several times for an ample amount of reasons, but the administration never acted upon it. Even if they did, Falco couldn’t care less. _That just meant he won’t be around most of the time_ , Dedede thought as he takes a look around the room, seeing diplomas and awards and memorabilia. _It doesn’t mean an actual thing to him at all._

“… We lead very different lives…” Dedede says, Falco glancing at him. The former notices that the glare isn’t there anymore.

“… Do we,” the delinquent murmurs quietly.  
Dedede then looks at him with fright, never hearing Falco says something so quietly. “I-I mean! Like, you’re a gang leader, and I-I’m a bona-fide student!” Dedede didn’t know what else to put in the sentence.

And then, Falco laughs.

 _… He’s laughing_ , Dedede thought as the purple-haired boy snorts in laughter. Whatever Dedede said must’ve set Falco off laughing seeing that the former looked at him like he was starting to go crazy. “Um…”

He’s still laughing, and what seemed to be several minutes of laughter later he calms, breathing deeply and quickly.

“Oh man… I haven’t laughed like that in ages!” What makes it worse for Dedede is that Falco was genuinely laughing when he said it.

“… W-What do you mean?” Dedede asks, Falco giving him a grin that, if someone didn’t know him, could be fake.

“I mean, you are a bona-fide student?!”

Oh. “Well… um… yeah.”

Falco snorts and then stares at Dedede. “… Aren’t you here for that system checking thingie?” he then asks, Dedede cocking his head a little. “You stayed for far too long…”

“Oh!” Dedede says, getting up and grabbing his pass from the desk in front of him. “… What about you?”

“… I just got called down here for stabbing someone,” Falco deadpans.

Dedede then walks out with mumbles following him, leaving Falco in the room alone. As far as he was concerned, the poor nerd didn’t need to be in his presence any longer. When the Principal came back holding a manila folder in her hand, she inquired Falco about Dedede’s whereabouts.

“He just left for class since he’s just here for approval,” was all Falco said as she sat down on her chair and began to type. After a couple of minutes…

“… You can leave now, too.”

Falco look up at her. “Huh?”

“You can leave,” the Vice Principal repeats. “Your things have been sorted out already.”

And he does leave, getting up and opening the door before him. “One question,” Falco says, turning around. “… Is he single?”

The woman looks up at the boy and she giggles. “Now, how would I know that, hmm?” She leans over her desk, propping her head on her hands, which were interlacing with each other. “… You like someone, Lombardi?”

“That’s a lie, and you know it,” Falco hisses out. The sentence stings him but he has an image to keep up. “Why would I want to be with a nerd?”

“It would help you,” the woman says, a knowing smile on her face. “And, you don’t have to deny; your secret is safe with me.” She then gazes at him. “Besides, Kingston does come around here a lot, and he does talk about you…” She sees a light dusting of red blush form on the delinquent’s face. “Hmm, well, who knows? Maybe his wishes may com—“

_Slam!_

The woman looks up to see that Falco had already left the room, the door opening just a little to let in the surprised yelps and shouts from the faculty outside. She then snickers and goes back to doing her work.

“Man, I like it when they do that… it’s funny to see their reactions.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how the original post was about a paragraph long and this one is a full-loaded chapter. 
> 
> (And yes, the guy in said post DID stab someone with a screwdriver.)


End file.
